


Private Party

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Category: Adventure World (Game)
Genre: F/M, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Tieflings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hob goblins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: May and Korivan sneak off for a tryst on the night of the victory celebration.





	Private Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



Sar-Ili sighed wearily as she made her way down the hallway towards her mistress’ room. She stopped and looked into a gold-rimmed mirror hung above a small table on one wall. Her hair was, as usual, a mess. She took the time to set down the load of clean laundry she was carrying in order to gather up her mane and pull it back again into her frizzy ponytail, secured with a leather thong and brooch. It seemed that no matter how tightly she bound it, it was always coming loose in stray wisps that got in her eyes and made her look just slightly harried. Of course, she usually was just slightly harried. The life of a slave, even a household slave with a relatively easygoing mistress, was rarely one of relaxation.

Today had been particularly harrying. With only a day to prepare for a massive victory celebration it seemed as though everyone needed help at once. The kitchen staff, maids, vintner, gardeners, and decorators had all pressed her into service at some point or another today, between her normal chores of dressing her mistress, caring for her wardrobe, organizing her room and study, and bringing her meals.

And now that the celebration was going on, she couldn’t even go down to join in the festivities, however much she wanted to. There was always something to do, it seemed.

She heard voices from down the echoey corridors and paused in her reflections. She could barely make out the voice of her mistress, and for a moment she wondered what she was doing back. Mistress had been more excited about the party than Sar-Ili had remembered seeing her in a long time. It wasn’t like her to return early, even if ordered to.

“This way…” she was saying, in a low tone. 

When she heard the affirmative grunt that followed, Sar-Ili blushed with realization. If she wasn’t mistaken, it was the voice of the goblin chieftain whom her mistress had been speaking affectionately about the last few weeks. Sar-Ili had seen him once or twice around the keep, and she had to admit that for a goblin he was… well put together.

She quickly gathered up the laundry and retreated back down the hallway and around a corner before the pair could see her. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass her mistress at such a sensitive time. After all, discretion was the better part of service.

\---------------

“This is my room…” May whispered nervously as she opened the heavy wooden door. 

Her chambers spoke of luxury and privilege. A carved wooden writing desk piled high with books and scrolls took up most of one wall. A large oak wardrobe stood in the corner near a painted vanity with a wash basin, a silk-covered chair, and a myriad of powders, tubes, compacts, and decanters. A large, shuttered window overlooked the main courtyard.

The centerpoint of the room was an immense canopy bed. Blood red satin curtains were pulled back over an ornately carved wooden frame, revealing a thick down mattress piled high with blankets. May had wondered if Korivan would disapprove of the ostentatiousness of her room, but he said nothing, never taking his eyes off of the tiefling as she lifted the heavy wooden bar into place on the door frame to keep out unwanted interruptions. 

When she turned around he was staring at her and his intense gaze seemed to bore into her. She almost felt as though she was already naked. She fiddled awkwardly with the bangles on her arms until he moved toward her and took her hands in his.

He leaned down and kissed her, pressing his lips confidently against hers. The skin of his chest felt cool against her hands. Her hesitation began to evanesce as he ran his calloused fingers up her bare arms to pull her closer, forcing her up to her tip toes. 

Still, there was one more thing she needed to do before she could let herself go. She pulled back to take a breath and looked up at Korivan.

“Can I ask you something…” she said breathlessly.

Korivan raised an eyebrow.

“Hmmm?” he muttered as he ran his hand down her back, settling it distractingly on her ass.

May took a deep breath and tried to focus.

“Just… don’t tell anyone about this…”

Korivan frowned in confusion.

“Why?” he asked, moving his fingers even lower and running them over the thin fabric of her dress.

May shook her head absently.

“Just… promise me… please.” May said, “I guess I do have commitments after all.”

Korivan still looked confused, but he nodded and May relaxed visibly. She reached up and put her arms around his neck, pulling him down into another deep kiss.

His other hand moved to her ass as well, and she let out an audible squeak of surprise as he lifted her up, moving to the bed and depositing her on the pile of blankets. The weight of her horns tipped her backwards and she fell sprawled on her back unceremoniously.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows and saw Korivan looking down at her intensely.

“Strip,” he ordered.

May was taken aback for a moment, unused as she was to being given orders. After a moment, though, she recovered from the initial shock and nodded.

“Okay…”

She began undoing the clasps that ran down the front of her black dress, slowly revealing the red skin of her chest and stomach.The soft, warm light of the candles turned her skin a dark orange and reflected off the bright white streaks of body paint that adorned Korivan’s chest and arms.

“Stop,” he said, when she reached her navel.

May froze. A purple blush spread across her face as she wondered if she had done something wrong.

Korivan reached down with one large hand and pushed aside the finely woven fabric of her dress, cupping one of her small breasts. Her breath caught in her throat as he brushed against her nipple and then moved deliberately to it, catching it gently between his thumb and forefinger. She inhaled sharply when he began playing with it, his thumb caressing the nub of flesh.

May closed her eyes and concentrated on the feelings coursing through her. No one had ever touched her like that in her life. She reveled in the sensation, a low moan escaping her lips. 

Korivan’s other hand continued unfastening her dress until it was spread out around her, completely revealing her body. 

Then suddenly, the sensation on her breast was gone. May opened her eyes in surprise and looked up at Korivan. He seemed to regard her with curiosity.

“That felt… really good…” she said breathlessly.

Korivan nodded.

“You’ve never done this before.” It wasn’t a question. 

May shook her head.

“I’ve… read about it.”

Korivan snorted, but his grin showed he did not mean it in an unkind way.

“Do you touch yourself?” he asked.

It took May a moment to realize what he was asking. Few people had ever spoken to her so bluntly before. The blush brightened on her cheeks.

“Yes. Sometimes…” she said.

Korivan nodded. He leaned back, crossing his arms lightly across his chest.

“Show me.”

May hesitated.

“Now?” she asked.

Korivan nodded. 

May shrugged herself out of her loose dress and squirmed for a moment, adjusting her position. Then she looked up at him and haltingly moved her fingers downward until they brushed against the fine black hairs below her stomach.

Korivan’s gaze burned into her, heating her cheeks. Before she even reached her goal she had to close her eyes to keep from freezing up with embarrassment.

Her fingers continued downward and found the cleft between her thighs. She ran a finger along it and then back up to the nub of flesh at the top of it. She had done this enough times to know what she liked, and with her eyes closed she could manage to relax and pretend it was like any other night when the feeling became too much for her and she curled up beneath her blankets to satisfy it.

She felt a hand on her thigh and resisted the urge to open her eyes. The hand didn’t move, it just pressed against her skin firmly. It was reassuring somehow and it emboldened her to go faster. Soon her fingers were dipping down to move inside of her as well, and she began to moan softly.

Eventually the hand moved, inching up her leg towards her own hand. As it did it sent shivers through her limbs and raised the fine hairs of her body. The hand touched her own and lightly grazed it. The tips of his fingers skimmed over the backs of her own as she moved them in circles around her clit. It was an astoundingly intimate feeling, as though he were touching her through her own hand. Her eyes opened and she saw him looking down at her, curiosity and hunger in his eyes. 

She gasped and her body stiffened, waves of pleasure suddenly flickering through her body. Her vision swam for a moment as the sensations overcame her and she was left panting and sprawled on the bed.

Korivan didn’t wait for her to recover, though. He leaned down over her, supporting himself with one hand on the bed and replacing her fingers with his own. May moaned louder as they entered her; they felt so different from her own. Larger, rougher, more insistent, but every bit as pleasurable. The waves of ecstacy turned slowly into a sensation of warmth that permeated her.

Her arms instinctively reached out and around him, pulling herself up to him. Their lips met and their tongues explored each other. Korivan shifted his other arm behind her and leaned back, lifting her off the bed as though she were no more than a sack of dried leaves. His hand was caught between them, his fingers sending pleasant aftershocks of orgasm through her frame.

“Gods… ok… mercy…” she panted a minute later, and Korivan carefully withdrew his hand. She slumped in his grasp, sitting down on the edge of the bed in front of him, her breath coming in short gasps and her red skin glistening with sweat. He put a hand against her face, cupping her cheek, his fingers playing lightly over the scars on her jawline.

“That was… awesome…” she said.

Korivan nodded.

“Good,” he said simply.

May glanced down and saw that the front of his animal skin skirts were tented outward and she smiled. She realized that she had been responsible for that and the thought made her unexpectedly proud.

“Do you want me to… return the favor?” she asked.

“Do you want to?”

May nodded.

“I’d like to try.”

Korivan nodded and reached down to undo the belts that held up his animal hide skirts. 

“Wait...” May said, “Let me.”

Korivan shrugged and May began fiddling with the metal buckles that held the belts in place. She saw that they were a different construction from the belt buckles common in Bael Turath and Aethrenar, and her fingers couldn’t seem to get them to unclasp.

Korivan looked down at her, somewhat awkwardly.

“Should I…” he began.

“No, I got this…” May muttered, “Wait… is it…” 

The buckle slid apart in her hand and Korivan’s skirts finally dropped unceremoniously to the floor in a heap.

May grinned sheepishly up at the hobgoblin.

“Got it!” she said.

She reached out and wrapped her hand lightly around Korivan’s erect cock, marveling at the texture of it. It wasn’t quite what she expected it to feel like; it was both rigid and soft at the same time, and the skin of it felt loose and malleable. She moved her hand and watched the hood of it pull back, revealing the head, which she ran a thumb curiously over. She had seen male sex organs before, of course. Turathi rituals tended to be full of the things. But she’d never seen one this close, much less touched one, and for just a few moments her intellectual curiosity was winning out over her hormones.

“Fascinating…” she muttered beneath her breath. 

Korivan grunted and she realized that her explorations were beginning to have an effect on him. She gripped a bit tighter and moved her hand back and forth a few times experimentally, which seemed to go over well with her partner, so she continued with that for a while.

She looked up and saw that Korivan’s eyes were closed. She was quickly gaining courage and decided to try another experiment. She leaned in closer and opened her lips, pressing them lightly against the head of his cock as she stroked downward.

Korivan gasped and moved his hips forward, and before May realized it the first few inches of his shaft were in her mouth. She squeaked in surprise but did not pull back, instead running her tongue around it playfully. She wasn’t sure what she had expected, perhaps that it might taste bad or be too much for her mouth to handle; but there wasn’t really any taste at all, just a slight saltiness that wasn’t unpleasant, and her mouth didn’t feel overly full or stretched, although she imagined it might after a while of this.

She felt Korivan’s hands resting on her horns and decided to let him take control again. She relaxed and let him move her head back and forth in time with his hips. His cock moved deeper inside her mouth a little at a time until it was near the back of her throat and she began to gag, at which point he stopped and backed off slightly, but continued to slide in and out of her lips. 

Korivan picked up the pace and she looked up into his golden brown eyes. She could see a hunger in them, barely restrained, and she guessed that he was probably close to finishing. She was proven correct when a few moments later he pulled himself out of her mouth and took his cock in his own hand, stroking it wildly in front of her. A moment later, thick, white cum spurted from it and landed on her breasts and neck, running down over her chest in sticky streams.

Korivan was panting and leaning against the bedpost to regain his strength, and she took the opportunity to scoop up some of his seed with one finger and taste it experimentally. It was salty, but not totally unpleasant. She wondered why some of the Aethrennar girls had seemed to make such a big deal out of it. She grabbed a small hand towel from the nearby nightstand and wiped herself off before it got on her sheets.

She wondered for a moment if that was going to be all; if they would leave now and go back to the party

“Is that… are we done?” she asked, hesitantly.

Korivan looked puzzled.

“Do you want to be?”

“No...” she said.

Korivan nodded. He sat down on the bed next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him for a kiss. His hand found her breast and began massaging it, gently tugging on her hard nipple. For a while they simply held each other, exploring each other’s bodies.

Eventually she felt him pull back. 

“Can I...?” He asked.

“Yes...” May said, “Please.”

Korivan leaned over her and she leaned back onto the bed again. She could feel the hair of his chest tickling her skin.

 

Suddenly a look of pained annoyance came over his face and he closed his eyes tightly, turning away from her. He muttered something in Goblin that she didn’t understand but she guessed it was along the lines of “Shut up!”

For a moment May was confused, but then she understood. She put a hand on his shoulder and waited for it to pass. Finally his attention returned to her.

“The voices?” she asked.

“The Ancestors.”

“What are they saying?”

Korivan scowled slightly.

“You don’t want to know.”

May frowned.

“They can see us?”

Korivan nodded and May found herself blushing. She wanted to yell out for the spirits to fuck off back to their graves and mind their own business, but she doubted Korivan would react well to that.

“Ignore them,” she said finally, a hand running over his cheek, “Just be here, now, with me.”

It seemed as though Korivan was going to say something, but instead he just nodded and lowered himself onto her, pressing his lips to hers. He ran his mouth over her neck, sucking on the skin there. She realized that he was kissing her scars, and a shudder ran through her body.

He moved his lips downward, across her collarbone and the her breasts. His teeth grazed her nipples and she was reminded of just how sharp they were. If he wanted to, The hobgoblin could easily tear the flesh from her bones with barely a second thought. She trusted him, though, and quickly pushed the thought out of her mind.

He moved forward again and his cock moved against the thick black hair between her thighs. A moment later he braced his hand against the bed and began guiding himself into her. There was a stretching feeling, but it wasn’t as painful as she’d been led to believe by her books. In fact, it was nothing like what they had described. There was no tearing, only a vague soreness and a sense of fullness that she’d never really felt before, even with her fingers. She could feel every ridge of skin that moved inside of her. She didn’t remember anything about that in any of the tomes she’d studied. In fact, she wondered now if the people writing them had ever actually had sex. She would need to add some margin notes in more than a few treatises.

She let out a gasp as he filled her, coming to rest with their hips locked against each other. She put her hands on his back and held him tightly.

“Stay there… for a minute… don’t move…” she said breathlessly. She closed her eyes and just concentrated on the feeling of him inside her. She felt his hand massaging her breast again and she moaned softly, encouraging him to continue. 

“Ok…” she said eventually, “Go slow…”

Korivan nodded and did so, and for a few minutes he moved at an agonizingly slow pace, allowing May to adjust to the sensations.

“Faster…” she said, and he obliged her again, allowing his thrusts to pick up both speed and force slowly. He began pressing her into the mattress with each thrust and her small breasts started to sway with the rhythm of it.

She felt another orgasm gathering inside her and began moving her hips as well, forcing him deeper inside of her. A moment later she cried out as she peaked, shivering and holding on to him tightly.

Korivan grunted and pushed into her deeply, holding himself inside as he came. She could feel the warm release inside of her body as her mind still reeled from her own orgasm. 

They collapsed next to each other, both breathing hard and spent for the moment. May ran her hand over the muscles of Korivan’s arm as it lay across her stomach.

“That was…” May began, but a sounds from the hallway outside caught her attention. She sat up and listened, hearing footsteps approaching the room. Her heart froze solid for several long seconds until the footsteps passed by without stopping and continued down the corridor and out of earshot.

“Shit…” May said, letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

“What’s wrong?” Korivan asked, sitting up himself.

“We need to go.”

“Why?”

“We’ve been away too long. It’s… we just do. My uncle will kill me if he finds out.”

Korivan pursed his eyebrows in confusion but went along with her request, grabbing his clothes from the floor and securing them while May wiped herself off and did the same.

“Do I look ok?” she asked when she had her dress straightened.

Korivan nodded. May wondered if he had any idea what the dress was actually supposed to look like, but for now she would have to take his word for it.

“Ok…” she said, “I’m sorry. That was great. Thank you. I just don’t want anyone to know we were gone.”

“That... can’t be helped”, Korivan said with a frown, “Even if no one saw us leave our absence will have been noticed.”

“You’re not helping…” May said, returning the frown. She went over to the door and opened it slowly, poking her head out.

“The coast is clear”, she said, and waved for him to follow her out.

May lead him back down through the castle to the courtyard. Luckily most of the staff were either asleep or assisting with the party and they were not noticed on the way.

May turned to him when they were outside once more.

“I guess… this is goodnight?”

Korivan nodded.

“Goodnight Dom… May”, he said.

May smiled and turned to walk away but stopped and turned back to him, standing up on her toes to plant a quick kiss on his orange cheek.

“We should do it again sometime”, she said.


End file.
